La conocí en un café
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Kaminari había sido cautivado por completo por aquella pelirroja de radiante sonrisa ¿será que por fin se decidiría a invitarla a salir o huiría como siempre? / One-shot / AU Fem!Kirishima


**Advertencias:** Fem!Kirishima, Universo alterno.

* * *

Todas las mañanas entraba al café por mi usual _latte_ y para verla a ella.

¿Creen que ir prácticamente diario a un _maid cafe_ era algo extraño?

— ¡Bienvenido, amo!

Les juro que valía toda la pena.

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco cuando vi que era esa hermosa pelirroja quien me recibía hoy.

—Gracias—respondí, sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Encantado de la vida, dejé que me guiara a una de las mesas pequeñas para dos personas, donde terminaba la mayoría de las veces al no ir acompañado de alguien más. De igual manera no había alguien aparte de Sero o Bakugou a quien pudiera pedirle que me acompañara sin que me hiciera burla por los próximos cien años, y me mandaran a la mierda, de paso; aunque tal vez Jirou sería una buena opción, creo que a ella le agradan este tipo de cosas ¿o era Yaoyorozu? Arg, no recuerdo.

— ¡Kirishima, te buscan en la entrada! —escuché gritar a alguien detrás de mí, tal vez otra de las _maids_ que trabajaban ahí.

— ¡Voy! —respondió mi causa de estar ahí—. Enseguida regresaré a toma tu orden.

—Claro...

Kirishima. Se llamaba Kirishima.

La seguí disimuladamente con la mirada, como hacía cada día. Ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa radiante sin importar nada, y parecía que la energía que despedía era contagiosa, pues tanto sus compañeros como los clientes que atendía parecían tomar su segundo aire cuando ella estaba cerca.

— ¡Kaminari!

Salí de mi propia ensoñación para encontrarme con la única persona a la que le había contado sobre la chica que me traía loco y que, por obvias razones, me había negado a aceptar que me acompañara para que la conociera.

— ¡Mina! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté de inmediato, presa del pánico.

— ¡Sabía que algún día daría con el lugar! —rió, tomando asiento enfrente mío—. Y ya que te vi, pensé que era buen momento para intentar algo.

— ¿Algo como qué? —dije, nervioso. No me gustaba para nada la sonrisita que había puesto.

—Tuve un presentimiento cuando me contaste de la pelirroja, ya sabes, llámalo intuición o sexto sentido—respondió, recargando su rostro en sus manos de forma muy infantil.

— ¿Ashido?

El cielo es testigo de que intenté controlarme con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pero Mina se había ocupado de mermarla con su sola presencia. Esa chica, Kirishima, se encontraba a nuestro lado y hablándole a mi amiga con un semblante sorprendido, mientras yo me encogía en mi lugar esperando por que no estuviera tan sonrojado como sentía.

—Oh, él es mi amigo, Kaminari—Mina regresó su vista a mi persona, casi pude ver sus negras intenciones emanar de ella—. Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees? —Hizo una breve pausa, sonriéndole a la pelirroja—. Tomaré lo mismo que él.

—Claro, regresaré en un momento—dijo Kirishima con un repentino nerviosismo que incluso a mí me extrañó, entonces apresuró el paso al irse.

—Fuimos juntas a la escuela hace años, somos amigas desde entonces—habló Mina, captando mi atención por completo—, de vez en cuando nos mandamos mensajes y salimos juntas. Lamento ser yo quien te diga ésto pero, a ella le gustan los chicos ¿cómo decirlo? ¿" _Bastante varoniles_ "?

—Haré como que no dijiste eso con afán de ofenderme—le dije, rodando los ojos.

—Kaminari, en verdad necesito decirte ésto: hace unas semanas me dijo que le gustaba un chico, parece que tardaste demasiado en actuar.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con notable decepción en mi voz.

—Ow, Kaminari. Si vieras tus ojitos en este momento te pondrías tan triste como yo.

Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo de la vista de Mina y cualquiera que pudiera verla.

Algo parecido a la frustración se apoderó de mi mente pero, Mina tenía razón ¿no debí haber hecho algo para hablarle en lugar de sólo estar aquí como un completo tonto?

—Siento la espera.

—Gracias—solté, arrastrando las palabras. No quería descubrir mi cara aún, debía verme muy miserable.

—Gracias, Kiri—escuché decir a Mina, seguido de unos pasos alejándose.

Respiré hondo y por fin quité las manos de mi rostro, encontrándome con el sonriente semblante de mi amiga, acompañado de ese deje travieso que a veces mostraba.

—No te has dado cuenta—afirmó, manteniendo aquella mirada divertida sobre mí.

— ¿De qué? —pregunté, sin ponerle demasiada atención. En su lugar, tomé el azúcar para agregarle unas cuantas cucharadas a mi café.

—Ella nos trajo dos _lattes_.

— ¿Y eso qué? Dijiste que querías lo mismo que yo.

—Kaminari, cariño. —Mina no pudo contener una risilla antes de continuar con su frase. —Tú nunca le dijiste lo que querías pedir.

Dejé de revolver el azúcar en mi taza cuando me di cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Kirishima prácticamente había huído después de que Mina le dijera que tomaría lo mismo que yo pero, estaba tan nervioso que olvidé darle mi pedido.

— " _Hay un chico rubio que viene recientemente, es bastante amable y luce muy relajado; además, tiene una mirada encantadora"_ , algo así decía su mensaje—Mina parecía divertirse con mi expresión, lo que daría por saber cómo lucía para que me mirara tan complacida.

—Me estás jodiendo—solté sin más, sin poder creer una sola palabra.

—En su trabajo no está permitido que les den sus datos de contacto a los clientes, pero no creo que haya problema si una amiga en común les arregla una cita a ciegas ¿no?

Sentí cómo todas las energías que creía drenadas regresaban a mi cuerpo.

— ¿En verdad eso por mí? —pregunté, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías y mirándola con todo el anhelo que era capaz de transmitir.

—Le gustaste a pesar de no ser su tipo, supongo que te mereces una oportunidad por ello—bromeó, sonriendo victoriosa.

— ¡Eres la mejor, Mina!

* * *

Inicialmente escribí esto para un reto de drabble de la página "Es de Fanfics", donde la historia debía comenzar con la primera frase que leyeron aquí, aunque me terminé pasando de las palabras :9 ¡Pero decidí no dejarlo morir y terminarlo! xD

Me quedé con las ganas de escribir Fem!Alguien(?) durante la actividad del grupo, así que esta es mi venganza juasjuasjuas~ Ya reviviré, al menos para algunos días de la week :B

See yah'~!


End file.
